1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image-capturing device by which the three-dimensional shape and texture of a measurement subject are captured.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional image-capturing device, which detects the three-dimensional shape and texture of a measurement subject, is proposed. The three-dimensional image-capturing device sequentially captures a distance image, which represents the three-dimensional shape of the subject, and a texture image in a single image-capturing system; i.e. a unit of an optical system and an image sensor.
However, in this type of three-dimensional image-capturing device, the image-capturing operations are cumbersome, since the distance image capturing operation and the texture image capturing operation are considerably different from each other. Further, it requires time for capturing a pair of distance and the texture images. Furthermore, since the distance image and the texture image are captured sequentially, it is impossible to obtain the distance image and the texture image simultaneously.